Another Heart Calls
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: A Matt Hardy ONE SHOT!


**Another Heart Calls**

**RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl**

Summary: Matt Hardy is taking a moment with his girlfriend to remember everything that they have done together.

Disclaimer: I only own my character Marilyn.

Authoress Note: I am have a little problem of trying to set up my profile for the characters. I want people to click on the links can't say I have figured it out yet. Please if someone is nice enough. Please tell me if you know how to do it teach me how to do it. This is coming from someone who deals with computers a lot and I feel kind of stupid for asking this… Please if you know how to do it please either review this with an answer or please send me an email. Thanks again.

**Another Heart Calls**

July 15, 1991

Matt Hardy was sixteen years old and hanging out with his friend Marilyn who was fifteen years old. They had been friends for years and in the same grade as each other.

Matt looked over at Marilyn and smiled at her. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Going to watch wrestling tonight like I do every Monday Night." She said with a smile.

"Maybe you could watch it at my house with me. I am sure my dad will allow you… since he has had you over before to watch wrestling."

Marilyn smiled. "Well, I could always ask my momma. She should allow me to come over."

Matt kept silent for a moment. He really didn't want to ruin the moment between the two of them as being friends. He had feelings towards her more than any one person.

"Is it alright if I go and check with her. You can come with me." She said with a smile, standing up and holding her hand up to help him up off of the ground.

Matt took her hand and she pulled him up to his feet. "Of course."

The two teenagers walked towards her mother's house to ask.

"Hey momma…"

"Mary… what do you need?" Asked her mother looking up from the book that she was reading.

"I was wondering if I could go to Matt's and watch wrestling?"

"Of course you can. You will be back home tonight won't you?"

"Yes, momma.""Alright."

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_

_We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_

_Do you remember you at all?Another heart calls_

July 13, 1992

It was late at night and people were drinking at one of Matt's friends house and Marilyn was there also drinking with Matt.

Marilyn leaned her head on Matt shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Matt chuckled. "Are you sure you want to Mary?"

Marilyn laughed. "Yes I am sure."

Matt got up and picked her up. He took her to a room where no one would bother them. They would both make a mistake that they should have never made.

The next morning Marilyn woke up with a killer headache. She opened her eyes feeling an arm around her waste. She looked over and saw it was Matt's arm. She shook Matt. "Matty wake up."

Matt opened his eyes and looked at Marilyn. "What happened?" He asked rubbing his head. He sat up and noticed something about Marilyn. "Mary why aren't you dressed?"

Marilyn looked at Matt. "I could say the same about you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember we were drinking."

"That is all I remember as well."

_Yeah, I remember when we stole the night_

_We'd lie awake but dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky_

_Just as soon as I'd see you, but I didn't I, but I didn't tell you?_

_As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all_

Graduation Day 1993

Matt and Marilyn stood in caps and gowns for graduation. Matt was dressed in a darker shade of blue while Marilyn was dressed in a lighter shade of blue. The colors of the Union Pines High School that they went to school at.

Matt looked over at Marilyn. "Mary we finally graduate tonight."

Marilyn smiled. "Yeah we do."

"What are your plans?"

"Nothing yet. I already know your plans though Matt. You are going to do your dream."

"Wrestling. Would you want to keep in touch?"

"Of course Matt why wouldn't I? I want to be in touch with you… you are my best friend."

"I will keep in touch with you. Who knows you just might become a diva."

"In wrestling? Maybe you are right about that."

_What can I do? Say it's true_

_Or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

July 15, 2004

It had been a while since Marilyn heard from Matt and she was always busy on an Independent circuit that her and Jeff had worked on when Jeff was on a break.

Jeff looked at Marilyn. "You still miss him don't you?"

"I miss him Jeff I really do."

"Do you still love him?"

Marilyn raised her eyebrow. "Of course I still love him. Since that day that we graduated I have loved him."

"He will be coming home today."

"When?"

"Around three this afternoon."

"That is in an hour."

"You going to tell him?"

"Yes, I am going to tell him that I love him."

One hour went by and Matt was arriving home to see Marilyn's car in his drive way. "Marilyn what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you." She said looking into his brown eyes.

"You love me?"

"I know you are happy with Amy, but I wanted to tell you that I have loved you since graduation. You never asked."

"Mary I love you too, but I am with Amy and I am happy with her. I am sorry."

_Talk to me, I'm throwing myself in front of you_

_This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do_

_Yeah, all I ever do is give, it's time you see my point of view_

Day After Amy and Matt's Break Up

Matt walked to his car and got into it. He knew that Marilyn was at the Independent circuit working on her skills like she had in the past. He was just hoping that she would forgive him. When he arrived he saw her flipping around in the ring. He realized right then and there he realized how beautiful she was.

Marilyn stopped and looked at him. "What are you doing here Matt?"

"I wanted to come here and talk to you."

"About what? About how I laid my feelings out towards you and you just shatter my heart?" She said her voice raising in anger. "I can't take it Matt. After all we have been through you do this to me? You just do something like this refuse to talk to me."

"Marilyn I love you still…"

"I have moved on Matt."

_Just as soon as I'd see you, but didn't I, but didn't I tell you?_

_As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all_

2006 had come and Marilyn had refused to talk to him despite the fact that Jeff was trying to get the two of them to talk.

Jeff looked at Marilyn. "Mary you really should talk to Matt."

"Why should I?"

"Mary he cares for you. Every time someone says your name his eyes light up. You really do need to talk to him."

Marilyn sighed. "Where is he at?"

"In his locker room. Probably being sad and that."

Marilyn sighed. "Fine I will go and talk to him." She walked to Matt's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Marilyn. Matt can we talk?"

"Come on in."

Marilyn came into the room and looked at Matt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see my best friend."

"And that's all?"

"I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh and what would that be?"

" I want to say sorry for the way I had acted before… I mean about the whole you breaking my heart thing."

"Marilyn did I really break your heart?"

"Yes… and the truth is Matt… I still love you."

"I still love you Mary." Matt said coming closer to her.

Marilyn came closer to Matt and kissed him softly on the lips.

_What can I do? Say it's true_

_Or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

Two years later Matt had everything that he wanted. The ECW championship and a wonderful girlfriend. The only thing that was missing as of right now was asking Marilyn to be his wife. He was planning on asking her that night. Asking her in front of a live crowd on ECW and hoped that her answer would be yes.

Matt looked at Marilyn. "Are you ready to head out there Mary?"

Marilyn nodded her head. "Yes, Matt I am ready to head out there."

The two of them walked out to the ring to his theme song and waited for everyone to almost quiet down some. Matt had a mic in his hand ready to pop the question to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Marilyn I have a question for you."

"What is that Matt?"

"Marilyn Maria Mason will you be my wife?"

Marilyn looked at him in shock. "Yes, yes I do."

_But I know what you want is to figure it out_

_And god know I do too_

_What can I do? Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone, but you_

Another year went by and Matt had turned on Jeff. He didn't care if Marilyn was friends with him or not it didn't bother him in the least. He was happy with her and she would never do anything to hurt him.

That night he came home and saw Marilyn sitting on their bed holding a test in her hands. "Mary what's wrong?"

"Matt I have some news."

"Is it good or bad news?"

"Good news."

"What is it?"

"Matt you are going to be a daddy."

"What? I am?"

Marilyn nodded her head.

Matt picked her up and spun her around. He gave her a kiss on the lips. "This is great. I am going to be a daddy."

Marilyn smiled.

"This is great."

"Maybe you should forgive Jeff now and be his brother again."

"Why?"

"Because the baby is going to need an uncle remember I am an only child and I want the baby to see Jeff and that."

"He is a fuck up."

"He is not Matt."

_I'm sorry, so what!_

_But you don't think I've said enough_

_I'm sorry, I don't care!You were never there_

A few months had gone by and Matt still hadn't said sorry to Jeff for wreaking his WWE championship reign.

Marilyn distanced herself from Matt and begun to hang out with Jeff like she use to.

Jeff looked at her. "Are you sure that Matt won't hurt you?"

"Matt won't hurt me Jeff… he can't really say anything about me hanging out with you because I want you to see your niece or nephew when they are growing up and that."

"Mary you should head on back home."

Marilyn sighed. "Give me a call when you are back in the area?"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Marilyn left Jeff at his house and knew that she was going to have to talk to Matt.

_Just as soon as I see you but didn't I, but didn't I tell you?_

_As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all._

Matt looked at his soon to be wife. "Marilyn are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine Matthew."

Matt came over to her. "You sure? I mean there is nothing wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby is perfectly healthy and will be here in the next month or so."

"I am just hoping he is healthy."

"You and me both."

"We will get married afterwards. The baby will get to see his parents get married."

"Have you told your father about the wedding after the baby is born?"

"Yes."

_What can I do? Say it's true_

_Or everything else that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

Marilyn was now in the hospital about to give birth to their son.

Matt was there worried as hell like a new father was going to be. His brother Jeff was there and it was going to be hard to be a new father and he knew that.

"Chill out Matt everything will be fine and you know it." Said Jeff looking at his older brother.

"Well, Mary is giving birth to my baby Jeff. I am worried for her."

"I know, but everything will be alright."

A few moments later the doctor came out. "Mr. Hardy you can come in. The both of you."

Both Hardy boys went into the room. They saw Marilyn holding onto a small baby boy.

"There is my baby boy." Said Matt coming over to Marilyn.

"What is his name?" Asked Jeff.

Marilyn looked at Matt and nodded her head to make Matt tell Jeff what the baby's name was.

"Jeffrey Moore Hardy." Matt said with a smile. "I wanted to name him after the best baby brother that I could ever ask for."

_I know what you want is to figure it out_

_And god knows I do too_

_Yeah, what can I do? Say it's true_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

It was that time of year again. They were going to bring in 2010 like there was no tomorrow. Matt and Marilyn had decided to have a New Years Eve Party They had taken their son to his father's house for the time being so they could have some fun drinking and hanging out with friends.

"Congratulations on the baby." said Shannon Moore.

Matt pulled Marilyn onto his lap. "This girl did all the work."

Marilyn chuckled. "Of course I did. I swear Matthew if you get me pregnant again I will have to hurt you."

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you_

Wedding Day

Matt looked up the aisle and saw Marilyn walk down it. Today was the day that they were going to be husband and wife. They could raise their son together and he realized something. He could never ask for any other person to be his wife other than her.

**That is the end of this one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of it. **


End file.
